


The Dinner

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [11]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Public Sex, Smut, Still Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eleventh part of my smutty Roisa series. After almost getting caught the last time, Rose and Luisa have decided to take a little break and cool things down a little, it is more difficult than they thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was based on multiple prompts and I hope I did an okay job on all of them.
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

After they almost got caught the last time, she and Luisa had decided by mutual agreement to calm things down for a while.

The fact that there had only been thirty seconds between Luisa leaving and Emilio coming home, had reminded Rose of how thin a line she was walking, and how close she had come to crossing it. And that would have been bad, for everyone involved.

Her plan hadn’t gained enough traction yet to continue on its own if she lost her access to the hotel. And if Emilio ever found out she had been sleeping with Luisa behind his back for over a year now, she was certain her access would be terminated. Permanently. Her job and her place on the hotel board were more favors than anything else and no formal contracts had been, drafted so in the case of a divorce, she would lose them.

It was this setback to her plan that had motivated her decision the decision. She would have to start all over with another man, and she didn’t know if she could do it a second time. Emilio was calm and mild mannered and he respected her space and autonomy. He was pretty good as far as men went. And now she had had a good look at the other candidates available to her, she knew she had made the right choice in picking Emilio.

His friends were the most arrogant and idiotic men she had ever met. They actually treated their wives and girlfriends as if they were something less than human, and it annoyed the hell out of Rose to just see them do it. She would probably shoot them if they did it to her, which would not be beneficial to her plan either.

So no, she had to make this marriage with Emilio work and if that meant taking some distance from Luisa while Emilio was back in the US, that is what she would do.

The good of her plan, that had been her only thought when she called Luisa to let her known it really could not happen again this time. After some initial protest from Luisa, she had agreed to cool things. At least for a little while.

Rose thought it would be easier to go about her business when she was not expecting any calls from Luisa, when she was not expecting her to show up. She had thought it would free her mind of the brunette with the beautiful smile and let her get back to her usual sharp focus. But somehow it had had the opposite effect. Luisa was on her mind constantly and having the thoughts but being unable to act on them somehow made them ten times more intense and thus more distracting.

So while she had expected to have more free time she could efficiently use to work on her plan, she actually spent most of that time thinking about Luisa and with each passing day it became more and more distracting.

All of this was made harder by the fact that she suddenly saw Luisa every day.

After spending months abroad, Emilio had decided to focus on family for a while, so they all had dinner together almost every night. Emilio, Rafael, Petra and Luisa, all sitting around the same table.

And now, three weeks after they had last slept together, just seeing Luisa sitting across the table from her was enough to send arousal flooding to her center. She hadn’t been this sexually frustrated since she was a teenager and it was getting ridiculous.

It was just sex, she could masturbate if she wanted to relieve some tension, she didn’t need Luisa for that. But somehow, the last couple of weeks her own hands hadn’t been able to do the trick, it left her just as on edge as if she hadn’t climaxed at all and judging from appearances Luisa wasn’t faring much better.

There were dark eyes, lots of soft sighs and tightly crossed legs whenever they were in the same room together. Which was every night thanks to Emilio’s family bonding time.

Rose missed Luisa like she was air, and it felt like she was slowly suffocating without her. But they couldn’t. Not again. It was too risky and she just had to get over Luisa. Maybe she should find another woman to sleep with, maybe someone else’s hands on her would help her forget about Luisa, at the very least it might help take the edge off. But somehow that felt like cheating, which she wasn’t really opposed to when it came to Emilio, but this was _Luisa_.

Women had always been interchangeable to her, sex was just sex and it was either good or it wasn’t. But then Luisa had come into her life and that had changed. Luisa was like nothing she had ever seen before and against everything she thought was possible, she had gotten attached. More than attached, she was in love. And it was absolutely the worst thing that could have happened. Love was weakness and that had never been more true than right now.

She and Luisa had taken a break, and yet she was _still_ keeping her from work. And with each passing day she got the nagging feeling that the only way to fix this was to sleep with Luisa again, which was really not a great solution. Because if she gave in this once, she would keep caving. She had to stop this, right now before it got even worse.

She closed her eyes and tried to ban all thoughts of Luisa from her mind. It worked for about three whole seconds but then she remembered she had another dinner with the family that evening. And that meant that Luisa would be there as well.

She bit her lip and took out her phone, she couldn’t do this any longer, she needed Luisa. Now.

Just as she was about to press call, Emilio walked in.

Rose didn’t know if she wanted to scream or thank him. On the one hand, he had just ruined a perfectly enjoyable afternoon with Luisa. On the other, he had kept her from possibly risking her two year plan.

She decided to interpret the interruption as a sign that she should stay away from Luisa, but as he leant down to kiss her, her mind automatically went back to Luisa.

‘Are you ready to go?’ Emilio asked, his hands lingering on her shoulder.

‘I was thinking about taking a shower first,’ Rose smiled weakly.

‘That is fine, I have some calls to make,’ Emilio said as Rose made her way to the bathroom, she needed about a 30 minute cold shower if she was going to sit through another dinner with Luisa.

The only thing the shower managed to do was make her recall certain details that had transpired in this very shower not too long ago. So instead making her feel less aroused, the shower had the opposite effect.

Rose sighed as she let her hand trail down between her legs, she had done this an awful lot in the past few weeks and each time it had barely taken the edge off, this time was no different. She was still as keyed up when she came out of the shower 20 minutes later as she was when she stepped in. This was going to be a long dinner…

* * *

‘Luisa,’ Rose said tensely as she kissed Luisa lightly on the cheek. But no matter how short the skin to skin contact was, it still send shivers up her spine. The delicate scent of Luisa’s perfume was like someone just punched her in the gut. She was not going to survive tonight.

It also didn’t help that Luisa was obviously having the same problems. Her fingers kept absent mindedly drawing in the condensation on her glass of water, reminding Rose of other things those skilled fingers did so well.

Whenever their eyes met, Luisa always bit her lip and quickly averted them. And it was doing nothing but make Rose’s insides coil with arousal.

Rose tried to distract herself by listening to Emilio talk about the Marbella with Rafael, but Luisa was right across from her and their eyes kept meeting.

Rose seriously considered ordering a bottle of wine because alcohol might take the edge off, but she feared it would only lower her inhibitions and result in her dragging Luisa away from the table so she could finally get her hands on her. And then there was the guilt she would undoubtedly feel about drinking in front of Luisa. She knew Luisa could handle it, she was nothing if not strong, but not drinking in front of her was the least she could do after all the terrible things she had done to her.

So she took a sip of her water instead, trying to get rid of the dryness in her mouth; it didn’t help.

Rose nodded as Emilio said something to her. She had no idea what she had just agreed to as Luisa had just licked her lips to catch a stray droplet of water and she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

She bit her tongue. This was ridiculous. They were adults for god’s sake, they could go a month without sex. They weren’t even together! Why was this so hard?

She took a deep breath and crossed her legs underneath the table, Luisa apparently had the same idea and their legs brushed together.

Rose mentally cursed herself as she had almost moaned out loud _from their legs touching_. This was hopeless and if she didn’t do something soon she might explode.

So screw the risks, she needed Luisa, _now._ She had done much more risky things in her life and never had the rewards been as satisfying as this one would be.

She slipped off one heel and softly rubbed her foot against Luisa’s calf.

It had the desired effect. Luisa’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, she tilted her head as she silently asked Rose what the fuck she was doing.

Rose smiled at her, and she could actually see Luisa’s shoulders relax as she realized that Rose meant her insistent touches underneath the table.

She kept teasingly running her foot up against Luisa’s leg, getting higher and higher up her thigh with each pass.

They momentarily forgot they were in public and sitting at the same table as the reason why they had stopped this _thing_ they had in the first place.

Rose was harshly reminded of this fact when Emilio put his hand on hers.

She stopped her movements briefly to give Emilio a soft smile. They needed more privacy.

Rose withdrew her leg from Luisa’s lap, enjoying the disappointed pout she got in return. She slipped back into her heels and excused herself from the table, her hand brushing against Luisa’s shoulder in passing. It was a clear invitation and she knew Luisa had understood.

Rose made her way to the bathroom, leaning against the sinks as she waited for Luisa to show up.

Not even a minute later, the door opened and Luisa came through. She looked around the empty bathroom and smiled wickedly as she turned the lock on the door.

In less than a second she had crossed the distance separating them and pressed their mouths together.

Rose clawed at Luisa’s shoulders as they kissed hungrily, it was all teeth and tongues and it was just what she needed. Eventually her hands drifted down to Luisa’s perfect ass to pull her even closer against her.

Luisa’s hands were on her breasts and the desperate need they had both been repressing for the past 3 weeks came bubbling up. But they couldn’t do this _here_ , they couldn’t do this _now_. Emilio would get suspicious if they stayed away for too long, so she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, raising her hands back to Luisa’s shoulders to put some distance between them.

‘Luisa,’ she said breathlessly. ‘We can’t.’

‘I’ll be quick,’ Luisa said, already dropping to her knees in front of Rose. ‘I just need to taste you. I have never been this horny in my life and I need you.’

Rose’s mouth went dry as Luisa’s hands pushed her dress up around her hips. She was absolutely powerless to stop this as Luisa’s hands skimmed up the inside of her thighs. She doubted she would last long anyway, so she let Luisa lift her up onto the counter, hooking her legs over Luisa’s shoulders to give her better access.

‘I missed you,’ Luisa breathed as she pulled Rose’s already ruined underwear down her legs.

‘I missed you too. You have no idea how much,’ Rose husked as she could feel Luisa’s breath on her center.

‘Fuck,’ she gasped as Luisa dove right in. She almost came from that first broad lick to her sex alone. She curled her hands tighter around the edges of the counter as Luisa lapped at her folds, she wanted to tangle them in Luisa’s hair, force more contact. But some rational part of her brain that was not swayed by Luisa’s ministrations told her that it was a bad idea to mess too much with Luisa’s outside appearance as they still had to go back out there and finish their dinner.

With the past three weeks being the most frustrating ones of her life and the fact that her one attempts to find relief had been generally unsatisfactory, it took Luisa only a couple of minutes to have Rose panting, moaning and begging for her release.

Even with the short built, her climax was all consuming, it was the first real orgasm she had in weeks and it felt so, so good she couldn’t remember why she had denied herself this in the first place.

When Rose could open her eyes again, Luisa was standing in front of her, smiling smugly and licking her lips.

Rose couldn’t even say or do anything to wipe the smug smile of Luisa’s face. She _had_ made her come embarrassingly fast, Luisa deserved to be smug. For now.

Rose pulled Luisa in for one last kiss, tasting her own arousal on Luisa’s lips.

Luisa smiled at her as she pulled away. ‘Do you have any lipstick?’ she asked. ‘I think mine might have worn off.’ She smiled innocently.

Rose couldn’t help but laugh as they started to clean themselves up so they could return to the table more or less in the same shape they had left, be it a little more relaxed.

* * *

It seemed no one had noticed their prolonged absence, or their slightly disheveled appearance as they sat back down across from each other.

Rose might have found her release, but with three weeks to make up for and Luisa constantly licking her lips and grinning at her, she was crossing her legs again in no time at all.

The dinner dragged on, and their games underneath the table weren’t doing more than just teasing and making her want to drag Luisa back to the bathroom so she could eat her out instead of finishing her meal.

They had to come up with an excuse to get out of there permanently. Because Luisa was making eyes at her and biting her lip and it was making it very hard for Rose to concentrate on anything _but_ that.

‘What do you think of the food, sweetheart?’ Emilio asked Luisa.

‘It’s alright. Not the best thing I have eaten tonight, though,’ Luisa grinned, staring pointedly at Rose.

Rose shot Luisa a warning glance in return, they _really_ needed to get out of here. She discreetly took out her phone and hit speed dial, watching Luisa intently as her phone started to ring.

Luisa looked at her in surprise when she read Rose’s name on the screen, but then she understood the purpose of the call and picked up.

Now it was up to Luisa’s improvisation talents to get them both out of here.

‘Dr. Alver speaking,’ Luisa said, pausing as she listened to an imaginary voice on the other end of the line.

‘What? What do you mean we’re being sued?’ Luisa said, raising her voice a little. Another pause. ‘Yes, yes, I am coming over.’ She put her hand over the mouthpiece.

‘Rose, could you drive me? Esther can’t reach our lawyer and I need someone with some understanding of legal procedure for this.’

‘Yes, of course,’ Rose said, already standing up as Luisa continued to talk into her phone.

‘I’m sorry, dad,’ Luisa said. ‘But I really have to go.’

‘It’s okay, work is work,’ he said as he turned to Rose, giving her a quick kiss. ‘Thank you for helping Luisa, darling.’

‘It is my pleasure,’ Rose said, and she could hear Luisa snicker beside her as she pretended to still be on the phone with her assistant.

They walked out of the door and towards Luisa’s car, their shoulders brushing together.

‘Here, you drive,’ Luisa grinned as she tossed Rose the key, putting her phone away, she no longer needed the prop.

‘A lawsuit was a bit extreme,’ Rose said as she started the car.

‘It was the first thing I could think of, you didn’t give me a whole lot to work with,’ Luisa said.

‘At least we’re out of there,’ Rose said.

‘Yes, so now I can do this,’ Luisa said, placing her hand on Rose’s leg, pushing her dress higher up her thighs.

‘Luisa, I am driving,’ Rose objected, fetching Luisa’s hand from her thigh, something she would normally never do, but she did not want to get in an accident because Luisa couldn’t keep her hands to herself for another ten minutes.

‘Yes, you are. I asked you to.’ Luisa grinned, intertwining her fingers with Rose’s and placing their linked hand in her own lap instead.

Rose smiled at her as they hit a red light, gently stroking the skin just underneath the hem of Luisa’s skirt. As the light turned green, she tried to withdraw her hand when Luisa caught her by the wrist.

Rose looked at her through the rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow.

‘It is not like you need it to shift,’ Luisa said, grinning mischievously as she used Rose’s hand to slide her skirt up higher on her legs. ‘You don’t even have to do anything,’ she added slyly.

Rose swallowed hard and kept her eyes on the road as she could feel Luisa’s warm, soft skin underneath her fingertips as Luisa kept holding onto her hand.

‘Luisa…’ Rose said, her voice a little breathier than before as Luisa pressed her hand firmly against her center. She could feel Luisa’s arousal through her panties and it was making it hard to concentrate on the road ahead.

‘Yes?’ Luisa asked innocently, like she was not using Rose’s hand to pleasure herself in a moving car.

‘If we crash, you get to explain why,’ Rose said as she bit her lip, feeling how wet Luisa was and gently swirling her fingers through the copious arousal before circling Luisa’s clit.

‘Fuck, Rose,’ Luisa moaned, her eyes falling closed as she kept steering Rose’s hand to where she needed her most.

Rose actually had to do very little, she was literally just lending Luisa a hand, but it was distracting as hell to hear Luisa pant and moan next to her and she could feel each little jerk and spasm of Luisa’s body as she pleasured herself.

Rose kept wishing for red lights so she could at least pay a little more attention to the beautiful woman next to her, but by some annoying coincidence, all the lights were green.

They were about two blocks from Luisa’s apartment when Luisa stuttered she was going to come.

‘No, you’re not,’ Rose said, pulling the car to the side of the road. ‘If I am going to make you come, _I_ am going to make you come,’ she said, undoing her seatbelt and swinging over the center console in one graceful move that should not be possible in the cramped space of the car.

Luisa stared at her in stunned amazement for a few seconds before reaching up with her free hand to pull Rose in for a kiss.

The kiss was sloppy and hungry and conveyed just how close Luisa had been when Rose had stopped the car.

Rose kept kissing Luisa as she slid one hand up Luisa’s shirt, massaging her breast as she entered Luisa with two fingers.

‘More,’ Luisa moaned, resting her head against Rose’s shoulder as her waning orgasm started to build again.

Rose added another finger, giving Luisa a little time to adjust before picking up her pace. Luisa was still very close, and Rose knew she should grant Luisa her release sooner rather than later as they were in a parked car. And while it was quite dark outside, the street was well lit and it was not late enough for it to be deserted. But she couldn’t just give in yet. She had missed this, had missed the sounds Luisa made, the expressions on her face, she had missed everything about her and she wanted to savor the moment a little longer.

‘Rose, please,’ Luisa pleaded after a couple of minutes, her eyes dark and hazy with pleasure.

Rose leaned in to kiss Luisa, wanting to feel her come undone in every possible way.

Luisa moaned into the kiss as Rose started to rub her clit with her thumb, pushing her increasingly higher.

‘Now you can come,’ Rose whispered, curling her fingers inside Luisa, finally making her come undone.

Luisa’s mouth fell open and she arched her back, all her muscles seizing up as waves of pleasure washed over her. It had been a while since she had had a satisfying orgasm as well.

Rose peppered soft kisses all over Luisa’s cheeks as she slowly recovered.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Rose smiled as Luisa blinked open her eyes. ‘And I am very glad we were not driving, as I would have surely caused an accident,’ Rose smiled.

‘Yeah, this was better,’ Luisa smiled, running her hands up Rose’s legs.

‘Oh no. Not again. Let me drive home first. I do not want to get arrested for public indecency.’

‘We are two hot women, no cop is going to arrest us for having sex in a car,’ Luisa grinned, starting to pout slightly as Rose moved back into the driver’s seat and started the car back up.

‘What if it is a woman?’ Rose smiled, teasingly sucking her fingers clean while she watched Luisa’s reaction through the rearview mirror.

‘She could join in,’ Luisa grinned.

‘No, I think I want you all for myself right now. We have three terribly frustrating weeks to make up for.’

And make up for them they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always prompts are still very welcome, so are headcanons and anything else you can think of! You can leave them here or find me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
